


A Place to Hide

by Zedoktor



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zedoktor/pseuds/Zedoktor
Summary: What lies under Pyro's mask?





	A Place to Hide

It’s the same mistake they all made, at first. Engineer had eleven Phds, after all, and he was a smart man by all accounts. But a mistake it still was, and, for a time, it baffled him.

He had been so sure that Pyro’s suit was a place to hide, when in truth it was a place to _escape_.

They all had to deal with their situation somehow, and some took it better than others. Soldier was born for the battlefield, and Demo anesthetized his feelings about the constant battles and killing and dying with alcohol. But Pyro… perhaps he was more sensitive. In the face of blood and pain, he escaped to somewhere else, inside his own mind, every time he pulled the gasmask over his head.

Engineer thought it must be a good place, if he spent so much time there. He couldn’t help feeling honored that Pyro would leave it willingly, to be with him.

Their relationship was never going to be easy, but it was worth it for the smiles and affection; for the feel of skin, bereft of the rubber suit; for the body wrapped around his when they enjoyed each other. Pyro was a man of few words, but he hid nothing and loved as freely as one who had never been hurt. Only in the suit did he go somewhere else, and become someone else.

Sometimes he shivered in his sleep, late at night, in Engineer’s small room. Without the mask, the world was a cold, harsh place. The Texan wondered if that was why he was so drawn to the fire. Every time, he pulled him in, close and warm, and kissed him until the tremors faded.


End file.
